The Heartless Trio
by Birdman69
Summary: 3 cousins are preserved in time by their powerful immortal fathers for a war later on. *Takes place after BOTL
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

_**August 28**__**th**__**, 1776 – **_

_**(Just weeks after the Declaration of Independence had been signed.)**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"You ready?" The question was asked by a boy with jet black hair, that for some reason was always messy, and startling green eyes, that often reflected the ocean.

"For what?" asked the other boy who had similar jet black hair, but his eyes, his eyes were a dark black, as black as the pits of Hades.

"For when we are called upon to fight by our fellow Patriots." Said the third boy, who like the others had jet black hair, but his eyes were a bright blue, and if you looked closely, it seemed as if there were little lightning bolts going on in his eyes.

"Well duh" replied the dark eyed boy, all of them starting laughing, losing all sense of seriousness.

"I wonder…I wonder what location the gods will take when America is the new powerhouse, the new dominant civilization" stated Matt, the green eyed boy, whose full name is Matthew Freeman.

"I bet in the north, maybe Boston. Whadya think Will?" Said the dark eyed boy, whose name is Grant Black.

"I say it's New York. That's probably where Mt. Olympus will go. I wonder if dad will like it here." The bright eyed boy said, whose name you should already know is Will, William Graham.

Five days later all three boys were called to fight in the war, and they did not abandon their country, instead they fought together side by side, making sure they were in the same troop at all times.

_**After the war**_

_**Matt P.O.V**_

We all changed during the war. We lust to fight even now, and when we killed the damn Brits, we bathed in their blood. In battle we were known as the heartless trio, and we could be the same outside of battle. In a fight, nobody could stand in our way, together or by ourselves. But outside of battle, we were happy, and enjoyed spending time together, and with our other friends and our comrades enjoyed our company too. It was our birthdays yesterday; all of us were born on the same day by the way. We turned 18, and all went out for beer. We got so drunk and forgot where we were, and one of us almost killed a Loyalist (colonists loyal to England), but I'm not going to name any names *cough* Grant *cough*.

It's now a Monday afternoon. Grant, Will and I are sitting here at a cliff overlooking the ocean. The war has just ended a year ago, and we, America that is, gained our independence from England. We were just sitting here, staring out to the ocean and I had an urge to jump into it, and just disappear for some time. I looked at Will and Grant and could tell they were having the same feelings. Not to jump into the sea, no! Grant was probably wanting to disappear to the underworld and Will to Olympus.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light, and three very powerful gods stood in front of us, our fathers.

"Hello Matt, boys," said the man on the right, who happened to be my father, the great Poseidon.

"Good afternoon Uncle," my friends said in unison, which was kinda creepy, but they do it a lot, and I mean a lot.

"We are here to tell you something. We are going to take you to our palaces" Zeus started, till he was cut off by Will.

"Why would you separate us and take us to your kingdoms?" Will asked his father.

"Do not interrupt me son"

"Sorry father."

"As I said, we are going to take you to our palaces, and as long as you are there you will be preserved in time. Now we are doing this for a reason. We foresee a war ahead, one we fear to consult the others about, accept for Apollo. We are not sure of whom it is going to be with, but we know that they will be powerful, and that we will need you. Therefore while you stay in our sacred kingdoms, and will be trained by the best warriors in time that have ever lived, of course, they will all be Greek heroes." Zeus paused to glance at us. "Your skills will be taken to a new level, and you will become so strong, who will almost be like minor gods." Zeus finally stopped talking.

It was a few seconds after we let this all sink in, when Grant asked "but my lord Uncle, when will we be allowed to see each other, and what of the ladies we love." We all immediately thought of the ladies we were chasing, and loved dearly.

It was Hades that spoke this time, "you will be allowed to visit each other during the winter and summer solstice. And as for your mortal lovers, you will never see them again." Hades looked at us with pity. He knew what it felt like to love, and have your love not even share with you friendship.

My heart fell at this. But then my father spoke up.

"Do not wish us ill for this, it must be, but surely you will find new loves, in the near future."

"Of course father." I replied back, looking into my fathers eyes respectively.

Zeus looked at us, and then said "we will take you now to our kingdoms."

We stood. We said goodbye until the winter solstice and with that, we were whisked away to our father's palaces. And started training and a new life for me, for all of us, was waiting.

***This is my revised version, although there wasn't much to revise of my old story. I appreciate any suggestions on my story.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Matt's P.O.V.**_

I haven't seen Will and Grant since the Winter solstice, and it is almost time to see them again at the Summer solstice. I have only been out of water for those two occasions over the time period I have been with my father, Poseidon. Well, except for the couple of times our father's let us out of training and out to the modern world to see what it is like so that we may fit in. We have to fight in the next Titan war coming soon, on my half-brother's, Percy, whom I have never met except when I watch him from the sea with my father, birthday.

Grant, Will and I have been training almost non stop since our father's brought us to their palaces, and now we are strong enough in fighting skills and our powers to be considered minor gods, without the immortality though. We are almost immortal though. Grant came up with the idea that we become invincible, like, nothing can hurt us invincible. He wanted to bathe in the River Styx. So, naturally, we did, and we became invincible.

When I found out that we were famous at Camp Half-Blood, I was shocked. I asked Will why. He said because of what we did in the Revolutionary war. He also said that they do not know that we were preserved in time by the Big three, that they thought we were assassinated by a Loyalist. The funny thing is, that almost happened. Will said we are remembered to be fearless fighters, cold blooded murderers. I did not necessarily like that, that all the campers thought we were cold blooded. But Will reassured me and said that very few still remember us, it was only during the Civil War and WW1 that we were really famous.

"My lord, your father asked me to come get you and bring you to him," I turned to see who had interrupted my thoughts. It was Delphin, the god of dolphins.

Delphin had become a close friend to me over the years I have been here, so I was respectful to him. "Thanks Delphin. Are you to take me to him? And you don't have to call me lord, you know that."

"I know I don't, but I like to. And yes, he asked me to take you 'directly to him'. Those were his exact words," Delphin told me this, while smiling, if dolphins can even smile.

"Alright lets go." I told him, and we walked to, well I walked, Delphin swam, where my father was.

We finally got to the throne room, where my father was, I should've known this is where he would be. Delphin bowed to my father and he dismissed him. I nodded to him as he went by. That's when I noticed a figure in the room with me and my father. It was Triton, my half-brother, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"Father, may ask why you have called me here." I asked Poseidon.

He answered, "It is time that we go to the Summer solstice. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am. Triton, what are you doing here?" I called over to him.

"Father asked me here, though I'm not sure why." He looked over at Dad questionably.

"I'm sorry Triton, I forgot why I did. It wasn't to important, I'm sure I will remember later," was the answer father gave him.

"Alright," Triton came over to me and grasped my shoulders, "have fun out there in the world, I'm not sure if I am going to see you for a while so I am saying goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Triton, I'm sure we will each other sooner than you think." I gave him a hug.

"Perhaps," was his only response. He waved and walked out of the throne room.

"I am happy that you and Triton get along well. It pleases me to see you and him be brotherly. Something I wish he did more often to my…other sons," Poseidon said. "Come, let us go."

"Alright then," and I walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and whisked us away to Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

Father and I arrived in the throne room, and I looked up to see that it was empty except for four others. Grant and Will were sitting in chairs in the middle, Zeus was on his throne and Hades was on a temporary throne. My father went to join them on his throne and I went to sit with my cousins in the middle.

"Alright, lets get this meeting started," said Zeus. "When we stopped your aging all those years ago, we had the knowledge of war to come in the future. You were to train all the big three half bloods to the full extent of their powers. Then the prophecy came after WW2. Since there are only 3 living big three demigods at Camp Half Blood, you will only have to train your one sibling. All of you know about them, correct?"

"Yes," the three of us said.

"Good," Zeus carried on, "and you know of the threat of Kronos. You three will go to the camp and train your siblings individually. The hunters will go to the camp so that you, Will, can train Thalia. The three of you must be there by tomorrow afternoon. Poseidon, Hades do you agree?"

Both Poseidon and Hades nodded. They, of course, had already talked us, us being me and Grant, about what we were doing.

"Alright then, we will be watching you. Now get going and be at the camp sometime tomorrow afternoon," Zeus ended the meeting and the three of us walked out of there.

"I can not believe that the time to train our siblings is here. It's going to be fun torturing them." Grant said to Will and I excitedly.

"Hell yeah it will." I replied.

Will said to us, "I'll see the two of you tomorrow at the camp. Be there around 1 and 2." With that he walked off to his section of Zeus' palace. Grant and I walked down to one of the gardens and said goodbye. Then Grant shadow traveled to the underworld and I jumped into the pond and water traveled to Atlantis.

I walked through the hallways, all of the sea creatures bowing to me. I thought of what I would do with my young half brother, Percy. I think, first, I will teach him how bend water and make weapons from it. Maybe how to freeze water. If he is powerful enough, which he should be, I will teach him how to water travel and vapor travel. All the while, I'll make him do fitness; maybe I will have him bathe in the river Styx.

I walked into my room and put a few things in a duffle bag. I made sure I had my gold necklace my mother, who I missed dearly, gave me on my 16th birthday. After I had made sure I had everything I needed for tomorrow and my stay at Camp Half Blood, I stripped till I was only wearing boxers and went into my bathroom. I took off my boxers and hopped in the shower, turning the handle so that the water was warm and soothing. As I washed, I thought back to when I was in the Revolutionary War. And all of those terrible things I did with Grant and Will. None of them do I regret, though sometimes I wonder if they could have been avoided. I will have to be heartless in this war with the Titans, I will not be a coward.

With that last thought, I got out of the shower, dried off and admired my trident tattoo on my back and then slid on a fresh pair of boxers. I hopped into my bed and slid under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I woke up and sat up quickly in bed. I rubbed and my eyes and thought, what the hell? Then I heard the noise again.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Oh, someone is at my door, I thought. So I got up and opened the door to my room. In walked my father, Poseidon.

"Good morning son, I believe it is time you started on your way to the demigod camp. Seeing as it is 11:30 and you need to be there at 1 or so," exclaimed my father.

"Thanks dad, I'll be on my way. I will see you soon then." I said to him as I got dressed and grabbed my bag.

"See you later my boy." Poseidon told me and gave me a hug. Normally that would be weird, giving a god a hug. But I have grown used to it. Poseidon is different than most gods and goddesses.

I pulled away from my Father, and walked past him. I walked down the main road in Atlantis to the front gate. On my way to the gate, all the sea creatures that I passed bowed and some would say things like _See you later lord_, and _We will miss you my lord_. I just waved and when I got to the gate I opened it and swam up towards the surface. I must of not been thinking right because I jumped at least one hundred feet over the surface of the Atlantic, luckily I am a son of Poseidon and did not splat on impact when I came back down and hit the ocean. I dove down about twenty feet and used the currents to push me forward at a speed faster than speed boats. When I was about fifty feet away from Camp Half Bloods beach, I rose up and out of the water, made a wave and used it to push me towards shore. Standing on the beach were two half bloods. I recognized them as my half brother, Percy, and that daughter of Athena he is always with. Man how I don't like children of Athena.

I guess Percy notice the wave, and then me on it. He let out a shoat and took Annabeth, that's the daughter of Athena's name, by the hand and ran backwards. I jumped from the wave and landed on the small beach. I forgot to stop the wave so it fell over me. When it went away, Percy and Annabeth looked shocked that I was still standing straight up. I waved to them and walked up to where they were standing. Percy instinctively stepped in front of Annabeth and took out his sword, in pen form.

I stepped up to him and told him "put your weapon away young Percy, and take me to your teacher, Chiron."

He looked shocked, he obviously was wondering how I, a total stranger knew his name, and called him young when it was obvious I was only a few years older then him. In appearances of course.

Percy said to me, quite rudely "who are you to tell me what to do?"

So you know what I did? I did nothing except push him aside and say, "fine then you insolent boy" wow, I used a big word, hooray for me! "I will go and find him myself."

And with that last line, I walked off to find Chiron with Percy and Annabeth following behind whispering. I walked through the center of the camp, and everyone there was staring at me, wondering who I was. And just at that very second, the ground opened up and Grant rose out of it. Falling in step beside me.

"Sup Grant." I said.

"Sup dude," he replied back.

And then, can you guess, Will dropped out of the sky, being the son of Zeus and all he could fly, and fell in step on my other side.

"Yo." Grant and I said.

"Sup guys." He said back.

He walked into this big farm house, and found Dionysus sitting in a chair with Chiron next to him.

"Hello Dionysus and Chiron." I said.

Dionysus grunted in reply and Chiron exclaimed "Matt! Grant, Will! Oh my gods it is you three. How are you here? Did Hades let you come back to help in the war?"

Grant said to him, "No, my father did not send us out of the underworld, we were preserved in time in our fathers palaces for this war, and to help train our young half siblings."

Just then Percy and Annabeth walked in with a satyr, who I guessed was Percy's friend, Grover.

"Chiron," Percy cried out, "what is going on. Who are theses three?"


End file.
